powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Dai-kun
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} Kyoryu Navy - Kyoryu Red = }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Kyoryu Red (II) }}} }} |-|2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Kyoryu Red Carnival }} is and leader of the future Kyoryugers, 100 years after the original Kyoryuger team was formed. He is the great-grandson of Daigo Kiryu and Amy Yuuzuki, as well as the younger brother of Ami-neesan. Originally, Dai-kun was given the Tobaspino Zyudenchi to become Kyoryu Navy. But eventually, he becomes the new , coming full circle as the descendant of the previous one. Character History Dai-kun was the great-grandson of Daigo Kiryu and Amy Yuuzuki. Hearing that his ancestors were heroes, he grew up idolizing them despite his weak-willed outlook. Dai, as well as his sister Ami-neesan and other successors were summoned by Wise Goddess Candelilla and given the Gabirevolver and wrongly accorded Zyudenchis. All of them transformed into new Kyoryugers and successfully defeated the Zorimas despite their inexperience. They were eventually defeated and outmatched by the new Deboth generals until Zyudenryu Bragigas rescued them. While taking a walk at a park, he encountered a small white Zyudenryu Gabutyra but it ran away after being spotted. His massive regret of becoming a Kyoryuger was absorbed by the Remorseful Knight Arslevan until Gabutyra saved him and went out. Torin appeared to Dai-kun and revealed that the white T-Rex, Gabutyra was angered at Dai for his cowardly outlook. Witnessing his white color, Dai-kun thought his true color is white until Torin revealed that his white color is Dai-kun's lack of potential and gives him a Zyudenchi before disappearing. Ami-neesan and Nobuta spread the bad news to Dai-kun with Nobuta offered himself to go after them. Ami-neesan followed him, telling that even if she's weak, she can't abandon those in trouble. He secretly watched from a safer place, witnessing his teammates' success in gaining their true Brave as well as defeating two of the Debo Monsters. Gaos, Deboth's new leader intending to use the collected negative emotions to revive God Deboth until Arslevan backstabbed all of his subordinates, revealing them as his pawns and him as the true embodiment of God Deboth's regret. He had previously wiped the memories of the past Kyoryugers and Deboth Army from everyone as he absorbed his comrades. Arslevan grew into giant proportions as he took his leave in a dimensional gate. In order to honor his ancestor's success, Dai-kun jumped into the portal as well to stop him. After being ditched by Arslevan, Gabutyra saved him and turned red, revealing his true color. Gabutyra transformed into De Carnival Gun and used Torin's Zyudenchi, thus bringing him to his ancestor's era. After arriving in January 2014, Dai-kun met with the main six past Kyoryugers and he finally remembered his family's words about Brave. The transformed Kyoryugers used Gigant Kyoryuzin and expelled Arslevan back to future, as well sending Dai-kun back to his proper time. Back in 2114, Dai-kun regrouped with his teammates and receiving his Zyudenchi. They transformed into Kyoryugers and fight Arslevan and his armies as Candelilla sang the Earth's melody. Confronting Debo Yukidamonne and Natsudamonne, Kyoryu Red assumed Kyoryu Red Carnival Western and finished them with Zyuden Carnival Finish. Arslevan met his end when the Kyoryugers summoned their predecessors and used the Twelve Zyuden Great Brave Finish. While the Kyoryugers watched the evening sunset, Gaos, Sneldo and Hoshigaron revealed themselves to be alive and survived Arslevan's destruction. As they took their leave, the Kyoryugers still had no fear in their sight and tried to continue their ancestor's legacy. Personality A weak-willed person, Dai-kun is shown to be an easily shy person. He idolized his ancestors as heroes, which he wanted to live in. After Arslevan wanted to change the course of history by aiding Deboth in the past, Dai-kun put aside his cowardly outlook over his ancestor's pride, not wanting their sacrifices to be tarnished. This eventually changed him into a confident person. Family *Daigo Kiryu - Great-grandfather *Amy Yuuzuki - Great-grandmother *Ami-neesan - Sister *Dantetsu Kiryu - Great-great grandfather Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle Base Kyoryu Navy is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Forms Dai-kun is first given the powers of Zyudenchi #00 as it was one of the six remaining Zyudenchis left in Candelilla's possession. However as Navy is not his destined color, he is out of sync with his Ranger power and has a difficult time fully realizing his potential as a Kyoryuger. Arsenal *'Gaburivolver': Transformation device that doubles as a gun weapon. *'MoBuckle': Zyudenchi storing belt and communicator. *'Zyudenchi #00 - Tobaspino': Main battery-like device that is the source of Dai-kun's powers and is connected to Tobaspino. Mecha *Zyudenryu #00: Zyudenryu Tobaspino - Kyoryu Red= When finally able to transform into the color he was destined to inherit and accepted by his Zyudenryu, Dai-kun is marginally more powerful than his ancestor by at least one Zyudenchi. While the original Kyoryu Red could transform with one Zyudenchi into his ranger form and use another Zyudenchi to enter , Dai-kun uses one Zyudenchi to enter this form immediately upon transformation. He is also able to summon his Zyuden Arms weapon, the Gabutyra Fang, at will any time after transforming. Arsenal *'Gaburivolver': Transformation device that doubles as the gun weapon. *'MoBuckle': Zyudenchi storing belt and communicator. *'Zyudenchi: **'1 - Gabutyra''' (x6): Main battery-like devices that is the source of Dai-kun's powers and is used to summon Gabutyra. *'Gabutyra Fang' Mecha *Zyudenryu #1: Zyudenryu Gabutyra - Carnival= is the form accessed when Dai-kun used the Gabutyra De Carnival/Minityra. In this form, Dai-kun's strength and energy levels have gone through the roof, allowing him to combat tough foes on more even grounds. Like his predecessor, Carnival allows Kyoryu Red to utilize the others' Zyudenchi to manifest arm attachments akin to the Zyudenryu by using the Gabutyra De Carnival as a catalyst, making him essentially a man-sized Kyoryuzin with the command of . Unlike his predecessor, he does not need a special Zyudenchi in order to transform into this form. He only needs to combine with Minityra. ;Arsenal *'Gabutyra De Carnival': The Overcharge Mode of Gabutyra. Can transform in-between Live and Gun Modes. *'Zyudenchi: **'1 - Gabutyra': Battery-like device used to finalize any Biting Changes. **'2 - Parasagun: Battery-like device used to equip the '''Parasa Beam Gun Arm on Kyoryu Red Carnival's right or left arm depending on whether it is used first or second. Accesses Western Carnival when followed by the Zakutor Zyudenchi in a Biting Change. **'4 - Zakutor': Battery-like device that is used to equip the Zakutor Sword Arm on Kyoryu Red Carnival's right or left arm depending on whether it is used first or second. Accesses Western Carnival when preceeded by the Parasagun Zyudenchi in a Biting Change. **'SP - Kyoryuger' - A transparent blue Zyudenchi showing the helmets for the main six Kyoryugers. When used in the Gabutyra De Carnival, it summons the 2014 team and unleashes a finishing attack that combines the power of both teams. - Western= is the Carnival Biting Change of Kyoryuzin Western. In this Biting Change, Kyoryu Red is armed with the Parasa Beam Gun on his right arm and the Zakutor Sword on his left arm. }} }} }} Ranger Key is a Kyoryuger Ranger Key released as part of a set of Deboth Edition Ranger Keys in Bandai Premium. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. one of the Gokaigers, into Kyoryu Navy. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Dai-kun is portrayed by who also portrays his ancestors in the series. As both KyoryuNavy and KyoryuRed, his suit actor is Yoshifumi Oshikawa (押川善文, Oshikawa Yoshifumi). Dub names In the Korean dub of Kyoryuger entitled Power Rangers Dino Force, which aired in South Korea, while his Ranger designation is Navy Dino. Notes *As Dai-kun was not destined to use the Kyoryu Navy powers, it is unknown who is meant to utilize them, as the original owner was evil. **He is the first ranger to use an evil Ranger's powers for good. ** It is also unknown if any Kyoryuger as Kyroryu Navy can utilize the Flute Buster. If they can, it would have to be re-purposed, as the original weapon's effects harmed other Kyoryugers and disabled/hypnotized their Zyudenryu. **He is the first person to become Kyoryu Navy using the Tobaspino Zyudenchi, as Ferocious Knight D used the D Zyudenchi to become Deathryuger. **Dai-kun's Kyoryu Navy suit differs slightly from the Deathryuger suit, coloring his arms dark blue instead of red and removing the fins from his right arm, removing the red accents from his helmet, and coloring the "teeth" pattern on his suit silver instead of white. However, he retains the different shoulder armor that Deathryuger had, rather than it becoming a normal Kyoryuger one. **As Kyoryu Navy, Dai-kun is the first Navy Ranger to be part of the core Sentai Team; Isshuu Kasumi joined the Hurricanegers as a merging with the Gouraigers. *Like Daigo sharing a name with a Green Ranger, Dai-kun also shares his name with a past Green Ranger. *He is the first Sentai Blue to be in command of his team. *It is never said what kind of Brave Kyoryu Navy is. *Unlike the other Ranger Keys in the Deboth and Kyoryuger sets, the Kyoryu Navy does not come with a sound barrel, likely due to it being unknown what kind of Brave he is. *Dai-kun's name probably came from how Meeko called his great-grandfather, Daigo "Dai-kun". See also * Daigo Kiryu - His great-grandfather, and Kyoryu Red of the present day Kyoryugers. * Amy Yuuzuki - His great-grandmother, and ' Kyoryu Pink' of the present day Kyoryugers. * Ami-neesan - His sister, and Kyoryu Cyan, later Kyoryu Pink, of the future Kyoryugers. * Dantetsu Kiryu - His great-great-grandfather, Daigo's father, the second Kyoryu Silver. * Meeko - A friend of Daigo who helped save the Zyudenryu Tobaspino. * Ferocious Knight D - who originally wielded the Kyoryu Navy powers as Deathryuger. * Tyler Navarro - His counterpart in Power Rangers Dino Charge who wielded the Kyoryu Red powers. * Heckyl (2016 comic) - His counterpart in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) with heroic traits. ** Heckyl - Original live-action counterpart from Power Rangers Dino Charge who did not become a Ranger. References Category:Kyoryugers Category:Sentai Blue Category:Sentai Leader Category:Kyoryugers (future team) Category:Sentai Red Category:Sentai 1 Category:Sentai 0 Category:Movie Sentai Rangers Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Dino-themed Rangers Category:Sentai with 2 colors Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Redecoed Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers from Distant Future